Semperance 100
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: 100, or more if I can, random drabbles with Booth, Bones and co. Lots of Semperance aka B&B. I know they're short, but they may be longer later. T to be safe.
1. Beautiful

Beautiful: Booth's POV

I smiled as Bones walked past me this morning. She smirked and winked at me. I grinned back. "Good morning Bones. You look beautiful this morning. I love how you did your hair." Yes, I made the last part up because her hair looks the same (almost) every day. Her eyes lit up when I said that.

"Why thank you Booth," she grinned. She was just about to walk off when I stopped her.

"B-Bones… how'd you like to come to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow?" I asked.

"Booth… I'd love that! Oh please invite everyone!" She grinned.

"Don't worry, I will," I smiled. She walked off happily and I could hear her lightly say 'yes!'.

* * *

**A/N: I saw on my poll that someone voted for _Bones_. :D... So I decided to put up these random one-shots with Booth, Bones and co. :)**


	2. Quiet day

Quiet day: Bones's POV

Today was quiet, still and lacking activity. While Cam, Angela, Sweets, Hodges and Booth were off doing their own things, I had nothing to do. We hadn't gotten a single case in a day. We had just finished off a case yesterday but still nothing. Nothing of interest to me: another body on a train track; we've already done that! Hang on… I had found something interesting for a change. A body was found of a man was found in a port-a-potty. "Huh, odd," I mumbled. "I bet we can do this," I nodded. I was about to get up when Cam smiled at me. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough to hear what you said," she replied. "So, did you find anything?"

"Look for yourself," I handed her the file. She nodded happily.

"Yes, this looks interesting. We should do that one." I smiled at her and stood up. I hugged her. "Thanks Bones," she hugged me back.


	3. Mangled

Mangled: Booth's POV

"Eww… oh God… Bones, why did I have to come with you…," I had to hold my nose the whole time while looking at the body. It was too gross to describe. Skin and organs were falling off while some of his bones were exposed. I could hear her just snigger and stare at that disgusting body. "Bones, how could you look at t-that thing?!"

"I'm a scientist and I'm used to it. Besides, once we get this to the lab, we'll have it cleaned off by the beetles."

"Eww… that part's always gross too…"

"That's by Booth," she patted me on the head with her stinky gloves.

I however, responded by vomiting on her.

"O-oh crap…," I blushed brightly.


	4. It's OK, Booth

It's OK, Booth: Bones's POV

"Booth, it's OK. I know you didn't mean to spit up on me…," I moved in closer to him. "I care about you and that's what matters. You're too nice to me. I don't care if you vomit on me…," I smiled brightly. I rubbed the top of his head gently. "I love being close to you like this… even though we both smell odd… never bothers me…"

"Whoa Booth… you still smell b-bad…" She put her lips smack-dab onto mine and she kissed me deeply. We both shuddered happily. She melted into me, almost literally.

This was the best day of my life.


	5. Damn, that felt interesting

Damn, that felt… interesting: Booth's POV

"Whoa…," I blinked and looked straight into her eyes. I ignored the smell and started to stare. She was a lot more important than a dumb nasty smell. I smiled at her and hugged her tightly again. As soon as I left here, I was going to take a shower.

"All right, it's time to go. How about we ride with the windows down?" She sniggered.

"A-haha," I chuckled slightly. "I guess we'll have to," I nodded. "Come on, let's go." We both walked up to the car and got in. I was hot and sweaty, too. "Bones, I'm sweating like crazy, let's turn the air conditioning on." She nodded and turned it on. I looked at her happily. I never noticed how beautiful she was…


	6. I think they really do love each other

I think they really do love each other: Lance's POV

I was in the main lobby, minding my own business when Booth and Bones came back from being in the field. Only problem was, they smelled like crap and looked like crap too. However, the two didn't seem to mind that. They were talking and laughing while smiling. Daisy walked up to me and looked at me funny. "Lancelot, what are you doing?" She asked. I snapped out of my reverie at looked at her.

"Watching Booth and Bones… Daisy, I think they really do love each other… my assumption was correct."

"Yeah, I can see it in their eyes," she replied. I nodded and watched them walk off into the distance…


	7. I love you, Bones

I love you, Bones: Booth's POV

"Hey, where's Bones?" I asked Angela. She was looking at the beetles that were busy cleaning off the body we found a few hours ago. I hated those beetles, they were disgusting little creatures (other than bodies, I hate beetles, too). "Eww that's disgusting, by the way," I pointed to the beetles.

"Yeah, I know, I'm not fond of them either," she replied. "Anyway, I think Bones is taking a shower," she sniffed the air. "Wow, you smell nice, go get her hotshot," she smiled.

"Thanks," I grinned sheepishly. She smiled in return. "I'll see if I can find her," I walked off. Before I could turn the corner, I ran into her… she was too damn sexy to describe. Her hair was flowing and shining. Her eyes seemed to 'glow'. My eyes widened and I couldn't say anything. "B-Bones…," I said softly. "I love you…."

"Oh Booth…," she replied calmly. "I love you too…"


	8. He loves me?

He loves me…?: Bones's POV

"Oh, Booth, I knew you loved me… I knew it all along…," I sighed. "Sweets was right this whole time – I should listened to him – I c-can't believe it… why didn't you say so before?"

"I-I didn't think you loved me… I just thought right now was the perfect opportunity to tell you because you kissed me and hugged me so tightly – it felt good…"

"Aww," Angela came out of nowhere. "You two love each other? That's so sweet," she smiled happily. "I knew it all along too. I thought it was kind of obvious."

"Bones, I confessed to Gordon Wyatt, that I was madly in love with you, but I told him to keep it a secret. I finally got to tell you… I'm so happy now… too happy for words even…"

"I understand Booth… that kiss and hug was on purpose. It shows how much I love you…" He kneeled down and reached into his pocket. He took out a ring.

"Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?" He had the biggest grin on his face.

"Yes Booth, YES!" I jumped up happily but I didn't feel the need to scream.

"Hurray!" Angela jumped up happily. "I'm so happy for you guys!" This attracted attention and everyone started to gather around. Sweets, Hodgins, Daisy, Camille and Angela all began to clap at us…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I don't know what it's like for someone to ask me if they want to marry me, so I wouldn't know how to react. I wouldn't know what to feel anyway... So yeah, I'm sorry... don't kill me...**


End file.
